1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is a battery, which is chargeable and dischargeable to be repeatedly usable. The secondary battery may be charged with solar energy and other new generative energy, as well as an existing power system, e.g., a power plant, as an energy source. The secondary battery may be used as an energy source of a vehicle or large equipment requiring a supply of power, as well as an electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a camcorder.
As necessary, in order to implement a high-output or high capacity power storage device, a plurality of secondary batteries may be connected in series and/or in parallel. Further, as necessary, a controller controlling charging and/or discharging of the secondary battery and preventing overcharging and/or overdischarging of the secondary battery may be further included.